Nos peurs d'enfants
by Haloa
Summary: Comme souvent en salle de récréation, les langues se délient...


**Nos peurs d'enfants**

L'équipe alpha se trouvait réuni en salle de récréation autour de leur Capitaine et Officier en second. Ces derniers avaient commencé une partie d'échec tridimensionnel et comme souvent, Spock menait la partie.

Autour d'eux, Sulu et Scotty enregistraient discrètement les paris de l'équipage. Une fois de plus, le Dr McCoy avait misé sur la victoire de son capitaine et ami, même si ses victoires passées ressemblaient davantage à _un coup de_ _chance_. Les stratégies de Jim étaient souvent intuitives, c'est peut-être cela qui plaisait tant au médecin.

« Cette façon de jouer est illogique, Jim… » Déclara solennellement l'Officier en second qui venait de déplacer son cavalier sur le plus haut plateau du jeu tridimensionnel, prélevant un pion de Jim au passage.

« Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, Spock ! » Lui répondit Jim avec un large sourire.

En réalité, voir son capitaine si serein alors qu'il était manifestement en train de perdre la partie déconcertait le Vulcain… _Mais peut-être cela fait-il partie de sa stratégie_ , se demandait Spock, _peut-être cherche-t-il à me faire douter…_

Huit coups plus tard, Jim avait mis la main sur sa tour et mettait en échec le Roi du Vulcain…« Echec et mat, Mr Spock ! »

« Bon sang, Jim ! Vous l'avez encore eu ! Et je parierai que vous n'avez rien vu venir, Spock ! » S'écria Léonard, heureux d'avoir misé sur le bon joueur.

« Docteur, j'admire votre _constante confiance_ en notre Capitaine …en témoigne le fait que vous misez _toujours_ sur sa victoire. Je vous rappellerai cependant que le terme ' _encore_ ' implique la répétition d'une action. Le Capitaine a certes remporté cette partie mais il a perdu les trois précédentes ce qui signifie que le montant de vos gains est inférieur à celui de vos mises. Si je tiens compte des 254 parties jouées ces 4 dernières années, en dehors de celles jouées en privé dans mes quartiers ou ceux de Jim, les statistiques en faveur du Capitaine sont de 0.284 victoires… »

«Euh…si peu, Spock ? » L'interrompit Jim.

« Satané Vulcain ! Ne comptez pas nous divertir avec vos statistiques ! Vous avez PER-DU ! » Articula Léonard.

Le Docteur McCoy se frottait les mains tandis que le reste de l'équipe Alpha échangeait quelques regards et sourires complices…La partie d'échec était terminée, place au traditionnel débat McCoy vs Spock, source d'amusement, bien qu'il donna parfois lieu à de véritables discussions philosophiques !

« Docteur, je ne nie absolument pas avoir perdu. Je dis simplement que votre enthousiasme à avoir remporté ce pari est illogique ! »

« Spock ! Seriez-vous un mauvais perdant ? » L'interrogea Léonard. « Avouez-le, vous n'aimez pas perdre contre le Capitaine. Auriez-vous peur de l'admettre ? Parfois ses intuitions sont meilleures que tous vos calculs ! »

« Docteur…la peur est une émotion que je ne connais pas… » Commença Spock, très vite interrompu par le Lieutenant Uhura qui se tenait assise à sa droite. « Nous y voilà … » Soupira-t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Spock ! Ne me dites surtout pas que vous ne connaissez pas la peur ou que vous ne l'avez pas connu, au moins dans votre enfance ! N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez rappelez que les Vulcains avaient des émotions, mais qu'à la différence des Humains, les Vulcains les maîtrisaient ! »

« C'est exact, Docteur… »

« Donc, vous admettez avoir connu la peur étant enfant, avant de parvenir à la maîtriser complètement ! » Souriait Léonard, heureux d'avoir trouvé une brèche dans laquelle s'engouffrer. » Faire admettre au Vulcain qu'il avait des émotions était son plus grand défi, et en découvrir un peu plus sur l'enfance de son ami aussi.

Comme pour mettre son ami à l'aise, Jim lui-même se mit à faire une confidence.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'avais très peur des orages, surtout la nuit. Je me revois me glisser dans le lit de Sam à chaque fois qu'un orage commençait. » Le Capitaine n'avait nul besoin de dire qui était Sam, toute l'équipe Alpha connaissait l'histoire familiale de leur Capitaine, les morts tragiques de son frère aîné et de sa femme Aurelan remontaient à sept mois seulement. « Sam acceptait cette intrusion d'autant plus facilement qu'il avait lui aussi peur des éclairs et du tonnerre. Bien sûr il ne l'a jamais admis, jouant son rôle de grand frère protecteur jusqu'au bout de la nuit… »

Une immense tristesse s'abattit sur la table occupée par les principaux Officiers de l'Entreprise…Nyota Uhura intervint aussitôt pour alléger l'ambiance…

« Moi petite, j'avais très peur des grenouilles ! J'hurlais aussitôt que j'en voyais une, même si elle se trouvait à plus de 5 mètres de moi ! Je sais bien aujourd'hui que c'était une peur ridicule, cette pauvre bête inoffensive ne pouvait me faire aucun mal ! »

« Si je comprends bien, vous n'étiez pas du genre à vouloir embrasser la grenouille pour qu'elle se transforme en Prince Charmant ! » Gloussa Scotty avant de relancer la discussion. « Et vous Pavel, de quoi aviez-vous peur étant enfant ? »

Le jeune russe ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Il serrait les lèvres tout en dévisageant ses camarades.

« Allons mon gars, n'ayez pas de honte à nous le dire, » Ajouta Scotty, « si ça peut vous aider, je vais vous révéler quelle était la mienne : comme tout bon écossais, j'avais été élevé avec l'idée que chaque château ou maison était hantée…et bien qu' ayant pratiquement vécu qu'à bord d' un vaisseau spatial, suivant mes parents au gré de leurs affectations, j'ai toujours cru qu'un fantôme vivait caché dans un compartiment ou sous mon lit ! J'étais terrorisé à tel point que tous les soirs, mon père avait pris l'habitude de faire une check liste de tous les recoins du vaisseau avec moi, pour me rassurer ! »

Chacun eut un petit sourire, en imaginant le petit Montgomery regardé tous les soirs sous son lit.

« Et voilà la fin d'un mythe… » Commenta McCoy, d'un air faussement dépité, « Moi qui croyais que la seule peur d'un écossais était de manquer de Whisky ! »

« Hey doucement docteur, je n'avais alors que 5 ans ! »

Tous riaient de bon cœur, à l'exception de Spock bien sûr qui ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Alors Pavel ? » Lui demanda Sulu. « Pour ma part, rien d'extraordinaire, comme tous les enfants je pense, j'avais peur du noir, j'ai gardé une veilleuse allumée jusqu'à mes 8 ans ! …et dire qu'aujourd'hui j'adore contempler les étoiles dans l'obscurité de l'espace… » Ajouta le jeune navigateur, un brin rêveur.

« Et bien …Etant enfant, j'avais peur des …des rats ! Il y en avait plein là où vivait mes grands-parents…C'était à la campagne…Mes ces rats étaient gigantesques ! Ils mesuraient au moins 60 centimètres de long ! »

« 60 centimètres ? Pavel, vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? » Demanda Uhura.

« Lieutenant Uhura, je vous jure que je vous dis la vérité…En Russie les rats sont vraiment énormes ! » Se défendit Pavel avec son accent russe.

« Mais oui …bien sûr… » Dit McCoy avant de se tourner vers son collègue Vulcain, lequel fronçait les sourcils, comme en pleine concentration. « Alors Mr Spock, et vous ? De quoi aviez-vous peur étant enfant ? »

« Il me semble que vous-même n'avez encore rien révélé de vos terreurs d'enfance, Docteur McCoy ? »

Jim Kirk, qui avait posé la dernière question, souriait à son ami médecin. Volontairement ou non, il venait de donner un répit supplémentaire à son ami Vulcain.

« Soit ! C'est juste que j'y réponde aussi…Etant enfant, je n'avais peur que d'une seule chose : les chats ! Il faut dire que celui de ma grand-mère, à l'instar des rats made in Russie de notre cher collègue Pavel, était terrifiant ! Toutes griffes sorties, je craignais à chaque fois qu'il me saute dessus dans mon sommeil…Il faut dire qu'on m'avait raconté des histoires sur des bébés étouffés dans leur berceau par des chats…Alors quand j'allais dormir chez ma grand-mère, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent, je passais d'abord 10 minutes à vérifier que ce félin au regard sournois ne s'était pas faufilé dans ma chambre…un peu comme Scotty, je vérifiais sous mon lit et dans tous les recoins ! »

« Intéressant cette peur des félins…Aucun rapport je suppose avec …leurs ressemblances avec les Vulcains ? » Se moqua gentiment Jim. Mais Léonard ne répliqua pas, trop occupé à dévisager le Vulcain assis en face de lui.

« Alors, Spock. A votre tour à présent…De quoi aviez-vous peur étant enfant ? » Redemanda enfin Léonard, tout en attendant impatiemment une réponse.

Assis le dos bien droit, les doigts joints devant lui comme à son habitude, après une minute de réflexion, le Vulcain, le visage parfaitement impassible, donna sa réponse :

« Et bien…étant enfant…J'avais peur des docteurs… Une peur parfaitement contrôlée à présent !» Dit lentement le Vulcain.

Bientôt, d'immenses éclats de rires fusèrent autour de la table. Spock demeura bien sûr sans réaction, bien qu'un recoin de sa bouche ne se soit relevé en un discret sourire. Quant à McCoy, surpris par la réponse, il fixa le Vulcain avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **FIN.**


End file.
